


cat's out of the bag

by pleurer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Catboy Byleth, Extra Treat, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Dedue is watering the flowers in the greenhouse with the Professor when it happens.





	cat's out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).

> Happy Trick or Treat! I heard you like catboys. :D

Dedue is watering the flowers in the greenhouse with the Professor when it happens. One minute he’s humming an old Duscur tune, watching the flowers turn their heads up to catch the water in their petals. And then, remembering himself, he looks over at Byleth, only to see  _ cat ears,  _ of all things, sprouting from his head.

“Professor,” Dedue says, alarmed. He pinches himself once, firmly, to make sure he is not indeed hallucinating. It does not work— Byleth’s cat ears remain in his line of sight. In fact, at the sound of Dedue’s voice, the fluffy white cat ear twitches in interest. 

“What is it?” Byleth asks. 

“Your ears,” says Dedue. He reaches out tentatively, and lets his fingers brush against one velvety-soft ear “You appear to have sprouted cat ears.” 

Byleth actually  _ purrs  _ and leans into the touch. “Ah, yes,” says Byleth. “I suppose the cat’s out of the bag.”

After a moment of awkward silence, Byleth shrugs. “It was a joke.”

“I see.” 

“It happens sometimes when I am exposed to pollen.”

“I see,” says Dedue again, nodding in hesitant understanding. The Professor sure is a strange character. “Do you happen to know how this originated?”

Byleth shakes his head. His tail, which Dedue has only just now noticed, sags a little in embarrassment. “Not really,” says Byleth. “I know as much about it as I do about everything else about my past.”

“Will you be alright?” Dedue asks. “How long before it fades? Are there any side effects we should know about?”

Byleth shakes his head, unfazed. “It will wear off within an hour. Don’t worry about me, Dedue.” And then a smile appears on his usually expressionless face.

Dedue blinks. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” says Byleth. “I just rarely see you so concerned about someone other than Dimitri. Is it the cat ears that make you drawn to me? Perhaps I’ll keep them for longer.”

Dedue feels heat rushing to his face. “No need for that, Professor. You know I have always held you in high regard, for all that you do for his Highness, and for your students.” 

“I see,” says Byleth, though he seems to sense that there is more to it than that. “I hope that won’t change because of the side effect.” 

“What side effect?”

Byleth steps closer and rubs his face against Dedue’s. Torn between mortification and a strange sense of comfort, Dedue can do nothing but stand there until Byleth pulls away. 

“I tend to behave like a cat when this happens,” says Byleth, deadpan as usual. “I hope you’ll indulge me when I do so.” He squats down next to Dedue, and scratches his ear with his foot in a striking acrobatic display that is equal parts off-putting and adorable. “Now, could you pet my ears, please?”

“A-as you wish, Professor.”

Dedue squats down next to Byleth and does as told. 


End file.
